


Kisses

by Rae_Saxon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I couldn't stop thinking about them TEXTING, Series 12 spoilers ahahaha, Spyfall related, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon
Summary: The Doctor's texting with O. The Master is completely annoyed by it. Can contain traces of denial.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 399





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> When I remembered (after hours of screaming in happiness) that the Doctor had admitted to texting with O regularly... I just had to write something. It's not as funny and dynamic as I wanted it to be, but everyone who wants to take the idea and make it better is happily invited to send me a link lol

This would've been incredibly boring, he thought, if it wasn't for the Doctor's new found love for texting.

Really, it's not that he liked the Doctor's pets much. Ever. But he so would have to keep these ones alive. At least for a while. Whichever one of those gave her a phone and taught her how to properly text for the first time in all her lifetimes, deserved at least... well... five minutes of a longer life than he'd usually allow them.

Well then, he thought, as he sent her a meme of a Koala bear hugging a cactus. This is spy life.

Bit boring. Good thing he had his plans in between. Bit of nothing people to recruit as alien spies to take over the universe. Piece of cake. Could do that in his sleep. And out here in his TARDIS parked in the middle of nowhere, at least there were no distract....

_**Beep beep.** _

Nope, he was not going to open this right away. First, he had to finish this forcefield. It had absolutely no other purpose than to mock the Doctor, while feeding his spy recruits even more energy, but...

_**Beep beep.** _

Maybe it was another voice memo?

With a sigh, he dropped his tools and grabbed his phone instead, grinning half-amused, half-annoyed at the selfie she had sent, lying underneath her TARDIS, goggles on, a pile of books fallen off around her, that she had apparently used as a makeshift stepladder.

With it, she had sent the caption “ _Tell that Koala I share its pain_ ”.

He shook his head.

“ _Are all alien that clumsy_?”

Obviously not, he thought. _He_ wasn't that clumsy.

Distracted, he picked his precision laser up again, only to drop it on his foot the second his phone rang again. With a growl, he opened the Doctor's next message.

“ _Yup_! _Totally_!”

Typical.

He had a few hours in peace, after that. Nothing but silent, concentrated work. No permanent buzzing disturbing him. No silly messages. No kisses in voice memos. He hated those most.

So much.

Actually, she had gone quiet for a while.

Best not to let her forget about him. Her remembering him was an important part of the plan, after all.

He sent a clip of a dog and a cat fighting.

It seemed appropriate.

Her reply came immediate – Smiling, he clicked on the play button of the voice memo she had sent him.

“ _Can't talk!” - “Doc!” - “Right, right, right!” - “Sorry, we're in a bit of a hurry! Some Daleks behind us, nothing I can't handle, will watch later and.... YAZ! DOWN!”_

The Master shook his head and threw his phone on the sofa, grabbing some of the most recent Doctor files, aimlessly scrolling through them.

Her Dalek thwarts usually took the whole day, and it was important to be prepared, after all. Prepared for every eventuality.

He looked at the picture of her with a little smile, taking in the new ear rings, the fierce, brown eyes, the determination and loyalty radiating from her in waves.

Yes, he thought. Preparation was key.

The Doctor sent him a picture of her with a Dalek eye stock in her hands, in victory pose a few hours later. He set it as his background picture.

Just to be prepared.

Just for the laughs, he sent back of a picture of himself, in his kitchen, doing the same pose, in his hands a wooden spoon, on the hot plate some pasta.

For all she knew about cooking, this would've been the bigger battle for her.

“ _Ohhhh nice_!” she replied seconds later. “ _Universe saving always leaves me hungry!_ ”

“Could do it a less more often, see if it helps,” he mumbled darkly, but sent her back a pasta emoji instead.

“ _Come over, happy to share._ ”

He sent a picture of a cockatoo with a code for her to crack. It was an easy one, she would be able to work out his position within seconds. It wasn't that he wanted her there, he didn't, of course he didn't.

But he had made too much pasta for one person anyway.

“ _Sorrz! Gotta dash, my friends got abducted! Laterz_!”

All there was left to do was eat his pasta and hope these were typos.

“ _So_ ,” he announced into his phone, roughly where he assumed the microphone was. Weird, how one can be an absolute genius and still not sure where one's phone had a microphone. _“Looks like I got sacked. It's okay. Job's gotten a bit boring anyway. Was thinking of trying out something new. Maybe extreme sports. What do you reckon?”_

The silence wasn't bothering him at all – He just liked the sound of his own voice and it seemed a bit unfair that there was no one to play off of..

She sent him a ski emoji.

“Probably busy,” he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
She was always busy.

He didn't mind at all.

“ _Sorry_ ,” she texted one week later. _“Bit of a busy streak. I'm very in demand!_ ”

“ _Clearly_ ,” he replied, as he sat on his sofa with a book on his lap, not sulking at all. In fact, his arms were crossed and his lips pressed together by mere coincidence.

She sent him back a voice memo.

“ _Oh no, don't sulk, please, I promise to do better. One voice memo a day. At least! Hey, I am a multi tasking king, I can save the world from evil villains and send you kisses in the process. Really. Well, maybe not all the villains, the Master always gets terribly jealous.... Wait, did I say 'king'? Queen, I meant queen! Still getting used to it!”_

“ _I do not get jeal....”_

He stopped himself with a heavy sigh, quickly trashing that voice memo, collecting himself with a deep breath, then starting again.

“I _am not sulking at all. I'll take the daily kisses, though_.”

To his absolute horror, he received a picture of her with a duck face and some 'x' as a caption mere seconds later.

Now this was just....

That's just....

He set it as lock screen, then sat on the sofa, sulking some more.

Unbelievable, that she would simply go ahead and flirt with what she assumed to be human _that_ shamelessly.

Everything had gone to plan. He had finally gotten her.

Well, for now, she was in more of a limbo, soon to be dead though, for sure.

It was almost sad. Now with her finally out of the way, he supposed that was it with daily messages and kisses. He wouldn't miss them, of course. But it had been... fun, at times.

He looked at his army, finally openly forming to take over the universe, mildly annoyed at how easy it was.

Maybe he would miss her... just a _little_ bit?

Ah well. Universe conquering first, worrying about the Doctor later! He jumped into action and did what he did best – Talk. He had prepared this glorious speech for this exact moment ages and ages ago and finally, his big moment had come, finally he could....

_**Beep beep.** _

With gritted teeth, he excused himself mid-speech, looking at his display.

“ _Yawn. Should've shortened that for about 500 words._ ”

He looked up, trying to find her, his hearts racing in what only could be anger, because hope wasn't something he ever felt, but just as he believed to have seen a whizz of blond hair in the distance...

_**Beep beep.** _

“ _Oops, almost forgot. Stopped your plans. Used your TARDIS. Thanks for lending. Gonna keep your keys for a while. Kisses.”_

The Master sighed.

It really was time for a new ringtone.


End file.
